Technicolor World
by Iboubou
Summary: On construira un monde rien qu'à nous. Un monde de couleurs vives, de spirales de lumière, de tempêtes solaires. On construira un monde unique, où Donie et Carl peuvent vivre ensemble, loin des regards, loin des critiques. Un monde où on pourra surfer sur les aurores boréales, sourire jusqu'à en crever, s'aimer jusqu'à se déchirer. Se déchirer, oui. Se déchirer jusqu'à l'overdose.
1. Another Day of Sun

Bonjour bonjour,

Bon, alors comme si j'avais pas encore assez de fanfic de commencées, j'en entame une nouvelle sur un coup de tête ! Yeaaaah !

Je regardais La La Land avec mes parents ce week end, film que j'ai adoré dès le premier visionnage, et la musique, n'en parlons pas ! Elle passe en boucle chez moi depuis un an! Haha ! Et donc l'histoire m'a sauté au yeux !

Donc ce sera une chanson - un chapitre.

Donc voilà, je vous propose une version de Dominique Weasley déchirée par son premier amour. Ce sera à chaque fois des chapitres assez courts et qui ne sont pas encore écrits même si je sais tout ce qu'il y aura dedans. Donc il n'y aura pas de rythme de publication précis, ce sera suivant mon inspiration ! D'où, pour cette fanfiction, l'intérêt des reviews pour me booster à poster régulièrement, you see what I mean hein hein !

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :-*

* * *

Alors pour ce chapitre, on commence comme La La Land... ou presque !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dominique s'était réveillée si tôt ce matin-là.

Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à son radio-réveil. 5:04. Avec un soupir de frustration, elle avait rabattu les couvertures sur sa tête, compter les moutons, s'était calquée sur les respirations apaisantes de ses camarades de dortoir, mais rien à faire. Les yeux grands ouverts alors que le soleil n'était même pas encore levé, elle avait enfilé sa robe par-dessus son pyjama, ses bottes sans prendre la peine d'enfiler ses chaussettes et elle était sortie.

Même Rusard n'était pas encore levé. Elle avait franchi le seuil de la salle commune des Poufsouffles, les mains serrées dans les poches pour ne pas trop subir la fraicheur du sous-sol du chateau, et elle avait gravit les marches jusqu'au hall, une à une.

Et puis, l'esprit vide, elle s'était laissée portée jusqu'au port. C'était un lieu où elle s'était beaucoup rendue lors de sa dernière année d'étude. Quand la peine lui broyait le cœur et qu'elle avait besoin de pleurer, de hurler, d'exorciser sa solitude. Elle reprit sa place à l'extrémité du ponton, trempa les pieds dans la glace du lac noir, leva les yeux vers les ténèbres et les étoiles qui combattaient le lever du jour.

Dominique sourit alors que son cœur s'affolait.

 _Elle pensa à ce jour_ où on l'avait privée de la beauté de leur monde. Elle pensa au plus bel été de sa vie qui avait pris fin quelques mois plus tôt.

Dominique avait rencontré Carl le soir de ses dix-sept ans, dans un pub moldu au coin de la rue où elle était en vacances chez son oncle Percy. Elle s'y rendait souvent pour passer du temps avec ses cousines. C'était leur lieu préféré, parce que Percy travaillait tellement qu'elles pouvaient jouir d'une liberté inédite. Elles s'étaient enfuies dès qu'il avait éteint leur lumière, comme lorsqu'elles étaient petites. Comme si elles allaient véritablement se coucher à 21H, le soir de la majorité de Dominique.

Dominique avait rencontré Carl le soir de ses dix-sept ans, lui cumulait cinq étés supplémentaires. Il l'avait immédiatement impressionné avec ses cheveux bruns et longs rabattus en arrière, ses discussions philosophiques, ses compliments poétiques. Dominique le trouva différent de tous ceux qu'elle avait jusqu'alors rencontré, et Merlin savait qu'elle en avait déjà rencontré de nombreux autres. Il avait une aura qui l'avait immédiatement charmée, mais surtout il connaissait une magie bien différente de celle qu'elle apprenait à Poudlard.

Il avait partagé avec elle tout ce qu'il avait. Il l'avait emmené chez lui, dans un appartement un peu miteux d'étudiant en sociologie qu'il était. Ils s'étaient assis sur le clic-clac aussi molletonné qu'une planche de bois, il lui avait tendu un billet d'un dollar roulé en tube après lui avoir montré comment faire et dans un battement de cœur d'excitation, Dominique était rentrée dans leur monde.

 _Et ils s'étaient enfoncés dans leur siège alors que les lumières laissaient place au monde multicolore fait de musique et de machines_. Un monde multicolore et magique fait de spirales, d'explosions d'arc-en-ciel et d'éclats de rire.

Ce monde qui les invita alors à se retrouver chaque soir, à vivre au rythme de leurs rêves.

Une promesse de bonheur éternel pulsant dans leur veine, _ils avaient pris un bus sans un sous_ _en poche_ , avaient sauté dans un ferry sans billets et s'étaient fait jeter sur le port d'Amsterdam. Dominique n'en avait parlé à personne. Elle avait laissé une lettre chez son oncle Percy alors que tous dormaient à poings fermés où elle expliquait avoir trouvé son chemin, arrêter ses études, partir vivre sa vie avec lui. Construire avec lui un monde utopique et parfait. Elle leur avait dit adieu par écrit parce qu'elle savait qu'on l'aurait empêchée de partir, qu'on lui aurait dit _qu'elle était complètement folle_. Mais c'était faux. Dominique et Carl n'étaient pas fous, ils étaient jeunes, amoureux, _courageux_ et pleins d'ambitions. Et portés par une soif d'aventure, _loin de cette ville endormie_.

Dominique songea à ces trois jours à Amsterdam, _à atteindre les sommets, pourchasser les lumières qui brillent, brillent, brillent_ ! Et puis quand _ils retombaient, ils se relevaient pour frapper aux portes_ , _à court d'argent. A en vouloir toujours plus_. A monter toujours plus haut. A s'aimer toujours plus fort sous les ponts.

Mais son père l'avait retrouvée rapidement et les avaient séparés. Il avait ignoré les larmes de Dominique, ses supplications de la laisser vivre, qu'elle était majeure et qu'il n'avait plus aucune autorité sur elle. Il l'avait ignorée, et il avait menacé Carl de mort s'il s'approchait de nouveau de sa fille.

Elle avait été enfermée dans la maison de ses parents, mise sous surveillance constante durant tout le reste de l'été. Dominique s'était sentie dépérir doucement. Les premiers jours avaient été les plus dur car le manque attaquait son corps à coups de couteau et de marteau. Elle était restée dans son lit, sanglotante, tremblante, brisée. Elle en était devenue folle, criant sa peine et sa colère à la lune et au soleil. Hurlant à l'injustice. Et puis lorsqu'elle était revenue sur terre, Dominique s'était enfoncée dans une profonde mélancholie. Assise sur la terrasse de la maison de ses parents, les yeux fixés sur l'agitation de la mer, les mouvements des nuages, elle fixait l'horizon en attendant qu'il vienne la chercher, la sauver.

Carl lui manquait. Les couleurs lui manquaient. Elle avait gouté au paradis et en avait été arrachée sans ménagement.

Et ce matin-là, les yeux levés vers le ciel, les orteils engourdis par l'eau glacée du lac, le sourire aux lèvres, Dominique se laissa envahir par une vague de nostalgie. Les étoiles lutaient pour briller, les rayons du soleil pour percer. La lumière contre les ténèbres. Beauté sauvage, beauté naturelle, _monde multicolore_.

Ces miracles de la nature étaient si rares, mais c'était tout ce qui lui restait de Carl, tout ce qui s'approchait de leur monde.

Dominique avait _réussi à se relever,_ à se fondre dans la réalité fade et ennuyeuse de la vie. Au prix de nombreux efforts, elle avait réussi à réinjecter un peu de bonheur dans son existence pour _que chaque matin soit une autre journée ensoleillée_. Pour que chaque matin brille d'espoir.

C'était sa dernière journée à Poudlard. Et Dominique espérait…

Elle retrouverait Carl et leur _monde multicolore_.

* * *

Merci pour vos lectures !

A bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Someone in the Crowd

Epuisée, Dominique tira de toutes ses forces sur la porte de _Marlow's_ pour réussir à la fermer à clé. La rouille lui posait soucis tous les soirs, et tous les matins elle rappelait à son patron qu'un coup d'huile sur les gonds rouillés ne ferait pas de mal.

Et tous les matins, il lui répliquait qu'il avait bien autre chose à faire et que de sa fonction de petite serveuse-plongeuse, elle n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux et assumer ou dégager.

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait sorti sa baguette et régler le problème d'un sort, mais Marlow's était un restaurant moldu et elle ne souhaitait pas risquer qu'on lui retire sa baguette. Elle n'avait déjà pas grand-chose…

Essuyant les perles de sueurs sur son front, elle tourna la clé pour fermer le rideau métallique et tenta naïvement d'ignorer les remarques qui jaillissaient derrière elle.

« Hey chérie, tu veux t'assoir avec nous ?

\- Regarde-moi cette bonne paire de fesses ! Tu veux visiter mon trône ?

\- Les écoute pas, eux ! Viens avec moi plutôt ! Je vais te traiter comme une princesse !

\- Hey ! »

Dominique sursauta violemment en effectuant un pas sur le côté. La quatrième voix avait résonné bien plus proche que les trois autres : juste derrière elle. Et avait été accompagné d'un tapotement du doigt sur l'épaule. Elle retint une violente envie de vomir alors que l'homme au sourire mi-béat, mi-effrayant, ne semblait pas voir le mal qu'il avait fait. Il empestait l'alcool, Donie se recroquevilla sur elle-même et resserra la prise sur son sac à main.

« _Baisser la tête et partir._ »

Elle détestait ce quartier. Elle détestait son emploi. Elle détestait le _Marlow's_. Elle détestait les quatre poivrots du bar d'en face.

Elle détestait ses charmes de Vélane.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur ses sandales, Donie sauta dans la première bouche de métro qu'elle croisa et dans la première rame qui passa. Une fois certaine de ne pas avoir été suivie, elle se laissa tombée sur un siège vide, souffla l'air qu'elle avait gardé dans les poumons. La clim envoyait un courant d'air frais sur sa nuque et elle ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant de paix, si fatiguée qu'elle faillit s'endormir et manquer son arrêt.

Le pas las au milieu des citadins bien trop pressés, elle se faufila jusqu'à l'extérieur, frappée de nouveau par la chaleur étouffante du mois d'Aout. L'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Molly et, dans une moindre mesure, Lucy et Rose, se trouvait un peu excentré dans un quartier résidentiel de Londres. L'appartement n'était pas grand et Dominique se tassait dans une toute petite chambre d'à peine neuf mètres carrés, mais elle était lumineuse, et elle avait projet de la barioler de milles couleurs dès qu'elle en aurait le temps. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle disait depuis trois ans en tout cas.

L'escalier s'était transformé en sauna, lui arrachant un soupir d'épuisement à chaque nouvelle marche et puis elle se figea devant la porte, son visage se barrant d'un sourire soulagé. Molly, sa cousine et colocataire, était une jeune fille calme, sage, ordonnée qui ne s'énervait jamais, même devant les terribles manies de Dominique à marquer son territoire. Jamais Molly n'haussait le ton.

Alors lorsque des éclats de voix lui parvinrent à travers la porte de bois, l'excitation lui saisit les tripes.

« S'lut Dom' ! »

Elle avait raison. Avachie sur son canapé, les pieds nus pendant par-dessus le dossier, Rose lui accorda à peine un regard, concentrée sur son exemplaire de _Team Quidditch_. De la porte de la cuisine, deux voix identiques s'envoyaient des piques, l'une très douce, l'autre clairement agacée.

« Ne rêve pas Molly ! je ne t'accompagnerais pas à ce foutu… ce foutu quoi ? Merdier ?

\- C'est un festival Lucy. Ce serait super amusant, on va monter le tapis rouge… je pourrais te faire une jolie robe et…

\- Non.

\- Lucy, c'est pour maman.

\- Ma mère est partie en nous laissant seules avec papa il y a onze ans, Molly. Il n'est pas question que je la revois un jour ! Déjà, que tu gardes contact avec elle, c'est de la pure trahison !

\- Lucy…

\- Salut Donie ! »

Lucy lui adressa un signe de la main avant de boire une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre et de s'avachir aux côtés de sa cousine sur le canapé, lui demandant si les Canons avaient une chance de passer en ligue 1. Dominique les observa avec étonnement. Le fait que Rose soit vêtue d'une robe et bien coiffée un vendredi soir ne l'étonnait guère. Avec tous ses entrainements de Quidditch chez les Harpies, elle ne quittait jamais son jogging et mettait un point d'honneur à être toujours présentable le week end, au cas où elle ne rencontre un homme avec qui potentiellement passer la nuit. Par contre, Lucy ne quittait que rarement ses jeans et ses converses trouées, même par cette chaleur. La jolie robe verte qu'elle portait était sans doute une création de sa sœur jumelle, les chaussures étaient les escarpins préférés de Molly et ses cheveux étaient coiffés avec gout. Se sentant relookée de la tête aux pieds, Lucy lui adressa un regard inquisiteur et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, juste avant d'être coupée par sa sœur qui sortait de la cuisine armée de verres et d'une bouteille de jus d'orange fraichement pressés.

« Dominique, enfin ! Je pensais que tu ferais en sorte de rentrer plus tôt ce soir ! Je t'ai laissé quelque chose sur ton lit, tu vas adorer je pense…

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fête ce soir ? »

Trois paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur elle, juste avant que le rire communicatif de Lucy ne brise le silence.

« Tu as vraiment oublié ? s'exclama Rose.

\- Oublier quoi ?

\- Bah creuse toi les méninges ! T'es grave quand tu t'y mets !

\- Les fiançailles de Louis, Donie… »

Une pierre lui tomba dans l'estomac et elle se frappa le front, soufflée par sa propre bêtise. Oui, elle avait réussi à oublier les fiançailles de son propre frère avec David qu'elle adorait. Quelle idiote…

« Oh non… Je ne peux pas y aller…

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ouvre le restaurant à dix heures demain… Je dois donc y être à huit…

\- Donie, c'est ton frère !

\- Ouais, mon frère et son mariage parfait, ma sœur et son mariage parfait et ses enfants parfaits, et vous avec vos vies parfaites ! »

Agacée, elle s'enfuit du salon et fila dans la salle de bain. Ce n'était pas un hasard si elle avait oublié… Le psychologique pesait sur la mémoire. Depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, Dominique était la paumée de la famille, celle qui avait fugué à Amsterdam avec un gars rencontré dans un bar. Celle qui n'avait pas fait d'études, celle qui buvait et fumait trop pour son propre bien. A 21 ans, elle ne pouvait plus vraiment cacher son manque d'ambition derrière l'adolescence et la différence se creusant avec sa famille lui pesait de plus en plus. Rose entamait une carrière fleurissante chez les Harpies de Holyhead Lucy entamait un Master de Droit Magique à Liverpool à la rentrée et vivait avec Scorpius, son petit-ami de longue date ; Molly était diplômée de son école de stylisme depuis le début de l'été et avait déjà été recrutée chez Guipure. Repas de famille rimait avec remarques hautaines et questions fâcheuses.

Dominique n'avait aucune envie de s'y rendre.

Le jet d'eau chaude sur la tête souffla toutes ses pensées lugubres et ses jalousies. Les yeux fermés, le visage inondés, les lumières dansaient sur ses paupières. Son cœur s'emballa, ses mains tremblèrent d'excitation. Les fiançailles de Louis seraient l'occasion de…

Non, non. Elle avait grandi. Elle était autonome, avait des responsabilités. Replonger dans ses dérives adolescentes serait une erreur, elle le savait. Pas d'alcool, pas de fumée, pas de magie, pas de couleurs. Une vie d'adulte terne, et rien d'autre.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée, le rideau se tira et Dominique lâcha une série de jurons alors que Rose la regardait d'un œil sévère, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Tu oses dire que ma vie est parfaite ! J'y crois pas, vraiment !

\- Dégage Rose ! Je suis nue !

\- Ouais, nue dans ton corps parfait hein ! Tu as les capacités de tout faire dans la vie mais tu préfères te morfondre ! Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne viens pas dire que ma vie est parfaite, ok ?! »

Donie lui envoya un regard assassin et dirigea le pommeau de la douche vers sa cousine en coupant l'eau chaude. Rose lâcha un cri et recula de quelques pas, juste assez pour la rouquine tire le rideau de et retrouve un minimum d'intimité. Juste derrière, le rire de Lucy éclata de milles couleurs, suivi d'un « Oh non… J'étais tellement fière de ce que j'avais fait de ses cheveux » de Molly et elle ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire.

Elle vida la bouteille de shampoing sur sa tête et devina qu'elle n'était toujours pas seule.

« Tu sais qu'il y aura beaucoup de monde du Ministère, et des français et…

\- Que veux-tu me dire, Lucy ?

\- Que tu pourrais trouver _quelqu'un dans la foule_ … »

Dominique laissa s'échapper un rire froid.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de trouver _quelqu'un dans la foule_. Tu peux me passer mon rasoir, s'il te plait ? Il est sur le coin de l'évier…

\- Bien sûr que si. » Sa main se glissa derrière le rideau pour lui tendre l'objet. « Tu t'empâtes, Donie. Tu travailles dans ce vieux restaurant miteux qui t'épuise, tu ne sors plus, tu ne vois que nous. Tu pourrais rencontrer _quelqu'un dans la foule. Une petite rencontre fortuite, que tu attends peut-être_ ou peut-être pas.

\- Je suis très heureuse comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'homme dans ma vie.

\- Qui a parlé d'homme ? Tu pourrais rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ce soir, et trouver ce que tu voudrais faire de ta vie.

\- _Oh Merlin, aide-moi !_ Je FAIS quelque chose de ma vie, Lucy !

\- Tu es vraiment agaçante quand tu t'y mets, hein ! Toi-même tu admets que ta vie n'est pas parfaite, alors mets-y un peu du tien ! _Tu as l'invitation et la bonne adresse, maintenant à toi de faire bonne impression et de faire connaitre ton nom !_ On est plus à Poudlard, on est _dans la cour des grands_ maintenant ! »

Des talons claquèrent sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, preuve qu'elles n'étaient plus seules.

« Tu pourrais trouver ce _quelqu'un dans la foule_ » compléta Molly de sa voix d'inépuisable romantique. « _Celui que tu dois connaitre. Celui qui te soulèvera enfin du sol et t'emmènera là où tu voudrais aller… Si seulement tu étais prête à être trouvée_ , Donie…

\- Que je sois prête ou pas, je n'en ai pas envie !

\- Tout le monde a envie d'être trouvé ! _Fais-en sorte d'être plus que celle que tu vois dans le miroir à présent et tu auras les étoiles à tes côtés_ et…

\- Pitié, calmez là ! »

Lucy éclata de nouveau de rire et Donie tendit la main de l'autre côté du rideau pour attraper une serviette, mais le radiateur était nu.

« Je te laisse la serviette si tu viens !

\- Tu rigoles, Molly !

\- Non. Tu dois y aller et trouver ce _quelqu'un dans la foule_ !

\- En plus » ajouta Rose qui se risquait apparemment à subir de nouveau le courroux de Dominique « ça fait deux ans que je n'ai pas pu profiter d'une réunion familiale ! Louis a fait exprès de séparer la soirée de fiançailles de la journée de demain pour que nos vieux ne soient pas là et que je puisse venir. Deux ans, Donie ! Tu n'as pas intérêt de nous lâcher !

\- Et je t'ai faite une jolie robe pour l'occasion. Une bleue ! Je sais que tu adores porter mes robes ! Alleeeeeez…

\- Bon ok, mais _je pense que resterais en retrait_. »

Dominique se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas se retrouver sourde sous les cris de ses cousines.

o

« Et toi, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

Dominique finit cul sec son verre de jus d'orange. Cette question qui revenait sans cesse… N'était-elle pas plus que ce misérable emploi qu'elle occupait ? L'homme ne se résumait-il qu'à son statut social ?

Le gars qui lui faisait face approchait de la trentaine. Il était habillé élégamment, terriblement séduisant, particulièrement intéressé par Donie, mais il était, tout comme son beau-frère, Gestionnaire de Patrimoine. Le genre d'homme qui ne s'intéressait à elle que lorsqu'il la pensait aussi intelligente que belle et aussi ambitieuse que sexy. Il attrapa un serveur qui passait à proximité et remplaça le verre vide de Dominique par une coupe de champagne, sans lui demander son avis.

Sans savoir quel combat s'engagea dans la tête de Dominique.

Amsterdam… Amsterdam et son monde de couleur, de bonheur, d'explosion de joie et d'ivresse. D'explosion de couleur dans ses veines, dans son sang, dans son cœur. Amsterdam, Carl, et leur monde où elle était elle-même, où ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie n'avait aucune importance, et où elle n'avait pas besoin de trouver _quelqu'un dans la foule_. Parce qu'elle avait déjà auprès d'elle celui qui la soulevait enfin du sol et l'emmenait là où elle voulait aller.

Une gorgée. Une seule petite…

« S'il vous plait ! » retentit la voix de Victoire, brisant le joyeux brouhaha emplissant le bar londonien. « Je… Nous voudrions profiter que tous nos cousins soient réunis et de la présence de mon petit frère et de ma petite sœur pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle… L'année prochaine, pour le mariage de Louis et David, il y aura un nouveau petit Weasley parmi nous… »

Explosion de joie et d'acclamations. Partout, sauf dans le cœur de Dominique. Son cœur s'arrêta comme à chaque fois qu'elle prenait conscience que le monde continuait de tourner, alors qu'elle… Elle faisait du surplace dans sa misérable vie.

« C'est génial ! » s'exclama l'homme qui lui faisait face et dont elle n'avait pas retenu le nom. « Tu vas être tata… Woh ! »

Dominique venait d'avaler cul sec sa coupe de champagne. Elle arracha de ses mains celle de l'homme qui connut le même sort que la première. C'était une excellente cuvée qui avait dû couter un bras à Louis et David. Elle n'en savoura pas le gout. Elle eut même envie de tout recracher devant pareil provocation… Si peu d'alcool dans une coupe. Elle avait besoin de plus fort et…

« Donie, tu… »

Louis lui attrapa le bras, le regard sévère. Il n'avait sans doute rien loupé de son craquage. Il prendrait un malin plaisir à la juger. Mais Dominique ne serait pas là pour le voir.

Elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque, attrapa sa pochette qui gisait abandonnée sur une chaise, et sortit dehors.

L'air était encore brulant, autant que le feu qui brulait dans ses veines. Elle n'aurait pas dû boire ses coupes. Elle n'aurait pas dû partir parce qu'elle savait, elle savait qu'elle ne rentrait pas chez elle… Elle avait désespérément besoin de s'oublier, retrouver avec excitation ce monde qu'elle avait quitté depuis longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps.

« _Est-ce que ce quelqu'un dans la foule est la seule chose à laquelle je dois croire ?_ » soufflait une voix dans sa tête. « _Regarder pendant que le monde continue de tourner ? Quelque part, il y a un endroit où je trouverai qui je veux être, un endroit qui n'attend que d'être trouvé_ … Un endroit que j'ai déjà trouvé une fois, pourquoi ne pas le reconstruire, pas à pas… »

Le chemin, elle le connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir emprunté tant de fois lors de ses premiers mois de vie à Londres. Plus rien n'importait. Ni les ses pieds douloureux, ni le vent qui faisait virevolter la jupe de sa robe, ni les remarques des passants sur sa tenue, ses fesses et ses seins…

Son objectif se trouvait droit devant elle, à portée de main, retrouver son monde de couleur, son monde à elle et à…

« Donie ? »

Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Elle n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis si longtemps que la simple énonciation de son surnom brisa la carapace de désespoir sous laquelle elle s'encroutait depuis trois ans déjà.

Elle se figea au milieu de ce quartier de mauvaise fréquentation. Elle se figea, étincelante de beauté dans sa robe d'un bleu vif, avec sa chevelure flamboyante de Weasley, perchée sur des talons vertigineux. Elle se figea le cœur battant la chamade, se déchirant un peu plus à chaque impact contre ses côtes.

Elle se figea, et elle se tourna vers l'homme qui, assis contre un chariot débordant d'objet en tout genre, croulait sous ses cheveux sales et une barbe bien trop longue pour son visage fin. Il ne devait pas dépasser les 26 ans mais en faisait dix de plus, bouffé par les mites et la vie. Mais avec ce regard que Donie n'aurait jamais pu oublier, dont Donie rêvait chaque nuit.

« Ca… Carl ? »

 _Someone in the crowd could be the one you need to know_  
 _The someone who could lift you off the ground_  
 _Someone in the crowd could take you where you wanna go_  
 _Someone in the crowd could make you flying off the ground_  
 _If you're the someone ready to be found_


End file.
